Far Away
by usopp
Summary: Ace is a college student in love with his brother. AU AceLu.
1. Impatience

The apartment was silent. Seconds passed, the palms that grasped Luffy's wrists were sweaty, Ace had just tripped and should have gotten up right away, but for some reason he stayed planted there; on the sofa and a mountain above his younger brother. Luffy had a confused look on his face.

"Ace?"

He sighed, or let out something like it.

"..I..."

He was about to tell him 'I love you.' Ace stopped himself (when he realized just what he was about to say) out of fear for the reply, or even only the reaction. He had no idea why he apparently felt like it was the time to say something like that and he's just glad he didn't. Ace stood up.

"Huh?" Luffy got up, with a hop, too. "Were you saying something?"

Ace smoothed Luffy's hair. "Forgot." A relaxed voice with apologetic eyes.

"You're forgetting a lot of things lately!" Luffy countered, worried. "Maybe we should get it checked out." He thought out loud.

Ace would never admit that the things he 'forgot' were a bunch of struck-in-love comments he was about to make in front of Luffy, that is, until he came to his senses much like just now. It's probably happened three times this past week and it was barely Tuesday.

"Don't worry about it, Luffy." Luffy frowned at this. "Weren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"I _am_ ready!" Luffy grinned. Ace looked him up and down, he was wearing a navy blue T-Shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Did you wash your face and comb your hair?"

Luffy gave an excited thumbs up. Ace always asked this before he headed off to work, and there was a reason to because occasionally Luffy would forget to do one thing or both. Not that combing really helped his hair, it was a natural mess.

"Alright," Ace grabbed his keys from the nearby rack on a wall. "Let's go. I'll drive you today."

Ace and Luffy made their way out of the two-bedroom apartment. The weather was sunny and the air felt fresh, which Ace liked. Luffy, on the other hand, didn't care what kind of weather he was faced with; he appreciated all kinds.

Ace claimed his motorcycle from their reserved parking space. He handed Luffy a spare helmet, as Luffy fastened that on Ace removed his leather jacket. He handed it to Luffy who wordlessly shrugged the jacket on. This, too, was a routine.

On the road, with his favorite person and favorite thing, Ace felt at ease.


	2. Craze

With the cool wind beating at Ace's unruly curls and Luffy's arms wrapped around Ace's own black T-Shirt Ace could say he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Along the way he often heard muffled noises coming from behind, without a doubt Luffy trying to talk to him. Ace decided not to bother, for what could've been the one-hundredth time, to remind Luffy to lift up the helmet's visor before he spoke.

* * *

In twenty minutes they arrived at Luffy's job, a local car wash. Ace parks to let Luffy off, Luffy returns the helmet and the jacket that faintly smells of black coffee. It's Ace's turn to shrug it on; Ace stuffed the helmet under his arm.

"Oh, shit. Do you have your phone?"

Luffy dug into one of his pockets and presented his cell phone with a proud smile. "You said if I ever forgot it again you'd kill me." Luffy laughed as if he wouldn't have been the one to die in that situation.

Ace smiled, he briefly considered hugging Luffy. "I'll be back at five."

"Okay!" Luffy pulled Ace into a hug. He couldn't help but wonder if Luffy read his mind, whatever it was, if they stayed like this any longer Ace knew he would end up doing something weird. However, Luffy released Ace pretty quickly; Luffy shined a smile. "See you later, Ace!"

Ace lit a cigarette in means to recover, to calm down. "Have fun."

He drove off. In another twenty minutes, Ace was home. Without Luffy around there wasn't much to do, so Ace opted for sleep. Lying on his bed, Ace set his cell phone alarm to '4:30,' but it's not like he truly expected to sleep from twelve to five.


	3. Departure

Ace brewed black coffee as the oven clock read '3:23,' waiting, he started watching television sitcoms.

Coffee ready, he poured a mug and sat at the kitchen table. He finished his drink in no time; Ace could always handle hot liquids surprisingly well.

Preoccupied with sudden thoughts of Luffy, Ace brought a hand through his hair. He figured he would abandon all concerns and confess.

* * *

"You got something to eat, right?"

"Yeah! On break, Sanji went to the Italian diner that I was telling you about with me," Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. "Sanji kept on complaining about the food and he almost got us kicked out! The only reason they didn't was probably because I ate these two huge plates." Luffy made a large circle shape with his arms and laughed.

Ace dropped onto the sofa, listening to Luffy talk. They'd just gotten back; Ace's leather jacket flung over a chair. "Hey, Luffy."

"What's up?"

"I love you." Ace really would've appreciated a cigarette right now.

Luffy paused for a few seconds before hurrying over to where Ace was, knees bent on the floor and his face hovering over Ace's. "How?"

Ace figured it was useless to turn this into a bad joke now, his voice and expression were serious enough, no way would Luffy believe some lie anymore. "Like...when you're this close I want to kiss you."

Luffy let his head fall onto Ace's chest. "Your heart's beating super fast."

"Yeah, yeah."

Luffy gave a short laugh. "I love you, too."

Ace rubbed his lips and breathed. "I kinda feel like crying, but that'd be pretty lame."

* * *

note: they're childhood friends raised like brothers


	4. Close to Home

They'd stayed cuddled on the sofa for a good thirty minutes. The mutual confession felt like it hadn't even happened; they'd continued to talk normally. Luffy was asleep now, and Ace read a magazine over his head. Every now and then he risked losing his place to smile.

* * *

It was morning, Ace had just come back from his night classes. Of course he'd napped again before he left, but this time he was beat. Ace walked himself down the hallway to his open bedroom door.

Ace had almost forgot he'd transferred Luffy to his own bed; the sound of familiar light snoring reminded him. They slept together a lot when they were younger, though just until a few hours ago Ace purposely refrained from sleeping in the same bed with Luffy for years. Earlier, ashamedly, though gleefully, he'd kissed an unconscious Luffy a few times.

Luffy was sprawled out across Ace's bed, Ace got in with him. Something about being close to Luffy made Ace warm and happy.

* * *

note: short (and the end). more explanation on last chapter's note: they've been calling and referring to themselves as brothers in this universe like in the original. barely anyone knows they're not related by blood, but after this ace only calls luffy 'boyfriend' and vice versa


End file.
